Past, Present and Future
by orangepencils
Summary: Many drabbles on the Harry Potter characters. Involving scenes before the books and after the books. Genre is a bit of everything and the same for characters.
1. Guilt

**Past, Present and Future**

**Hello to everyone! I'm not dead yet and I managed to find a few precious seconds to type these little stories…**

**So yes, I re-read DH and then I felt like reading, joining and writing Harry Potter things. These are short drabbles. Nothing very elaborate and I don't know how many there will be. The characters used are various and everything is according to the books.**

**Read and enjoy!**

**205**

**Disclaimer: I wish I could write something good.**

**Summary: Many drabbles on the Harry Potter characters. Involving scenes before the books and after the books. **

Past, Present and Future

Chapter 1: Guilt

Characters: Percy, Fred, Weasley Family

It hadn't happened. It couldn't have. Why? It was all his fault. If he hadn't said that he was quitting as a joke to the minister that was clearly under the spell, then maybe Fred wouldn't, would still be amongst the living. Why, why did he even say that? At the time it had seemed appropriate.

Percy had known that Thicknesse wasn't all there and the minister was always against Percy. They never got along and Percy wanted to see the minister's expression when he said those words, how he regretted them. Not because he didn't have a job, but because of the damage it did to his brother.

It was his fault. He shouldn't have said those words. It was his fault that George was miserable and that his mother was constantly crying every time she either saw him or George. She cried because he had killed her son. Something in his head told him it wasn't so, but he ignored it.

He was now back in his old room and all he could think of was of those moments in the castle. They were like the plague to him. They haunted his every move and word. Everything he did he thought of those times. Finally, when he couldn't take it anymore, he went to see his mother. He wanted to be in her good grace again and he just wanted to apologize over and over again; thinking that Fred would just come back.

He found her sitting at an armchair in the living room knitting a jumper for Teddy. She glanced up from her work when she heard him approaching. Percy sat down at the foot of that chair and laid his head on her lap. It was a habit he had developed when he was younger and he had been scared. None of his siblings new of this weakness of his and he had sworn his mother to secrecy.

Mrs. Weasley restrained herself from crying in her third son's moment of need and comfort. She stroked his red-brown hair and hummed a soothing melody from her childhood. She continued these actions until Percy was ready to speak.

"I'm so sorry." He said as tears came to his eyes. Mrs. Weasley couldn't quite understand what he was apologizing for and Percy took her silence as a chance to apologize for all his wrong doings.

"It's my fault that Fred died, I'm so sorry, so sorry for causing all of you to worry and I'm…" His mother cut him off before he could go on.

"Percy Ignatius Weasley, don't you dare think that any of us blame you for his death. Any of us could have been killed in that war. I'm just glad that we're all safe and sound. Of course, it would have been better if he…, well you know what I mean, but don't you ever think that you're responsible for it, never." Mrs. Weasley crouched down to hug him around the neck and the two cried silently. Percy could finally feel that maybe things would start getting back to the way they were supposed to be.

**End of One**

**Well this was the first one. The ending is weird and I don't really like it, but I couldn't think of anything better. Anyways, there's more to come. Please let me know what you think. **

**Here's a trivia question for you readers: what are the three "muggle" candies mentioned in all seven books?**

**Happy Sunday**

**Op**


	2. Innocence to Some Degree

**Past, Present and Future**

**Chapter 2: Innocence to Some Degree**

**Well this is the second chapter, can I say that I was bored and I really wanted to write something and I really didn't want to study. I guess it helps when you've been listening to Harry Potter music for a while. So many new ideas!**

**The answer to the trivia question was: Lemon drops, Mars and Skittles.**

**Kudos to those who got one element or all right.**

**205**

**Disclaimer: I'M UNBEATABLE!**

**Summary: The muggle boy that Voldemort crossed on the night he killed the Potters. Who is he and what does he feel?**

Past, Present and Future

Chapter 2: Innocence to Some Degree

Characters: Muggle boy, Voldemort. Lily and James Potter

He had been only but a young boy. He was merely trick-or-treating in his ninja outfit. At first, he had been surprised to see a grown-up dressed up as a sorcerer, but then he had smiled and left along merely. He had been a bit unnerved at first when the man in question had given him a cold and hard look, but then he had just passed it as the taller man trying to trick him on this night of Halloween.

He was only eight when the tragedy happened. It hadn't been until a few years later that he had fully realized how lucky he had been to escape death. His mother had been quite upset and overwhelmed. She had told her son not to approach Godric's Hollow. The habitants of the village were a bit different and she had warned her son not to go and ask for treats over there. The mother had been glad that her son had been spared by the deranged man.

Now the boy was a man and he had children of his own. When they went outside or when they went trick-or-treating; and especially on that occasion, he would always tell them not to talk to strangers.

Now he knew that he had encountered death and he didn't know what had happened to the killer in question. All he knew of was that a young boy was left orphaned and that the man in the strange clothes had simply vanished.

He counted himself lucky and maybe it was his childhood innocence that had saved him. After all when one is young and naïve, they say that they can get away with murder. The irony was one that gave the man shivers in his back.

**End of Two**

**I'm sure there aren't many stories about this man. : ) Well then, tell me what you think. I appreciate reviews and just for fun I'll throw you in a second trivia question. What is the link between the English name Hogwarts and the French translation Poudlard. This will be easier for those who speak French and who like to analyze things.**

**Have a nice evening, and now I shall go and read my notes one more time.**

**Op**


	3. Do the Hippogriff

**Past, Present and Future**

**Chapter 3: Do the Hippogriff**

**Well, I'm motivated to type these things out, so my project is suffering. Haha. At least I got good on my math test :). Anyways, I'm aware that the second chapter was kind of pointless, but I liked it. **

**Answer to the trivia question: Hogwarts: Hog/Warts. Hog being a pig and Warts being something unpleasant. Poudlard: Pou/d/Lard. Pou being lice and something unpleasant and Lard being lard that comes from a pig. The literal translation of Warts would have been vérrue, but somehow Vérruelard or Lardvérrue doesn't sound right to me. So kudos to the translators for keeping the name really close to its origin in some way.**

**This idea came from my friend and I after she sent me the song do the Hippogriff. This is humour. **

**205**

**Disclaimer: I need to work on my project…**

**Summary: Sirius is locked up at 12 Grimmauld place and he's quite bored. He turns the radio on and dances to the song along with the two other souls that are with him. **

Past, Present and Future

Chapter 3: Do the Hippogriff

Characters: Sirius, Kreacher and Buckbeak

Sirius Black was bored, extremely bored. And not only was he bored, but he was also infuriated. He hated being locked up in one same building all week long for months on end. He was currently in the room where Buckbeak stayed and he was playing catch with some dead animal's skull. All of a sudden, he got up and turned the radio on. The silence was heavy and he needed some sort of distraction.

The stations were fuzzy at first, but after a while he was able to get a signal. He went back to his seat and waited for the news broadcast to end. There was absolutely nothing quite interesting about a bunch of stray pixies that were ravaging some farmer's field. Finally, the broadcast was over and a song came over. Sirius didn't recognize it at first, but the beat was good and he suddenly felt like dancing.

He got up and started banging his head to the beat of the song.

_Move your body like a hairy troll  
Learning to rock and roll  
Spin around like a crazy 'elf  
A' Dancin' by himself  
I boogie down like a unicorn  
No stoppin' till the break of dawn  
Put your hands up in the air  
Like a dog, or just don't care_

Buckbeak tilted his head to the side and looked at his master with a curious look. It wasn't like the man to act this way.

_Can you dance like a hipogriff?  
__Ma ma ma, ma ma ma, ma ma ma  
Flyin' off from a cliff  
Ma ma ma, ma ma ma, ma ma ma  
Swooping down, to the ground  
Ma ma ma, ma ma ma, ma ma ma  
Wheel around and around and around and around  
Ma ma ma, ma ma ma, ma ma ma  
_

Sirius looked at his feathery friend and started dancing around him. Buckbeak managed to get up on all fours and followed his caregiver in circles.

"That's it Beacky! Do the Hippogriff!" The man shouted over the music.

_Move around like a scary ghost  
Spooking himself the most  
Shake your booty like a boggart in pain  
Again and again and again  
Get it on like an angry specter  
Who's definitely out to get ya'  
Stamp your feet like a leprechaun  
Gettin' it on, gettin' it on  
_

Sirius howled like a dog and played some air guitar.

_Can you dance like a hipogriff?  
__Ma ma ma, ma ma ma, ma ma ma  
Flyin' off from a cliff  
Ma ma ma, ma ma ma, ma ma ma  
Swooping down, to the ground  
Ma ma ma, ma ma ma, ma ma ma  
Wheel around and around and around and around  
Ma ma ma, ma ma ma, ma ma ma  
_

Kreacher chose this moment to enter the room to check up on his master and the best that he had with him. He didn't like the loud noise that was bothering his chat with his Mistress. When the elf saw what was happening, he stood in the doorway, shock written all over his small face.

_Yeah, yeah, yeah  
Ooh, come on  
Mmm, you gotta move it  
Like a groovy creature,  
Creature of the night  
Yeah, that's right  
Ah, a creature of the night  
Well, do ya' feel alright?_

_Do ya' feel alright?  
Ow!  
Yeah!_

Sirius took a few steps towards the elf and Kreacher took a few steps back. He didn't like being near him and he especially didn't want to be near him now.

"Come on Kreacher, dance with me! They speak of creatures in the song, maybe they were thinking of you. Fancy that, a musical group that sings of house elves!" This was one of the major reasons why Kreacher preferred Regulus to Sirius. Regulus did not do crazy things like this. Sirius took the elf by the hands and started spinning around the room.

_Can you dance like a hippogriff?  
__Ma ma ma, ma ma ma, ma ma ma  
Flyin' off from a cliff  
Ma ma ma, ma ma ma, ma ma ma_

Sirius let go of the elf and Kreacher left the room as quickly as he could muttering things under his breath.

"Master has gone insane! It must be from staying with those blood traitors and the mudblood so long. Probably took this animal character from the werewolf. Oh if my poor mistress knew of what had become of poor Kreacher!" The elf said as he locked the room behind him.

_  
Swooping down, to the ground  
Ma ma ma, ma ma ma, ma ma ma  
Wheel around and around and around and around  
Come on, ah, come on, yeah!  
__Can dance you like a hippogriff? Yeah!_

So can you dance like a hippogriff?

**End of Three**

**Haha that was fun to write! Well, let me know what you think of this one. I may do one tomorrow depending of the amount of time that I have. **

**So trivia question for this chapter: Who gave Harry his three broomsticks?**

**Good night!**

**Op **


	4. The Things I did for Him

Past, Present and Future

**Past, Present and Future**

**Chapter 4: The Things I did for Him**

**Hello to all. I am not yet dead. I've just been extremely busy with school and other such nonsense. But now it's all over and seeing as I restarted reading the Harry Potter series, I got motivated once more to work on this little project. I plan on updating a few of them over the course of the next few months. I do apologize for my lack of updates.**

**The answer to the last trivia question is Sirius for the toy broomstick and the Firebolt, as for the Nimbus was it Dumbledore? Ha, I don't even remember myself.**

**This idea came to me after reading the last three books.**

**I shall now try to finish it, two months later.**

**205**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, not even time.**

**Summary: A look inside Bellatrix Lestrange's deep thoughts on her life and decisions.**

Past, Present and Future

Chapter 4: The Things I did for Him

I was born a Black and for the longest period of time, I was fine with it. Everyone seemed to think that I would become like all of my ancestors with some few exceptions. I would rise to power and bring honour to the family name. And for the longest period of time, I believed such a tale. I needn't do anything to help myself along the way. Everything was always made in order for me to achieve success.

When I started school, I was immediately placed in Slytherin. The hat wasn't even on my head when it had shouted the name. I was glad, even pleased. I knew where I was going in life. I had been told what to do. I had things to live up too.

Out of the three sisters that we were, I was the most ideological of us all. Narcissa lacked courage at the most important times and the other one, I won't even mention her. Although, I must admit that when we were younglings, we used to get along, all three of us. Sure, I was harsher than _her _but it didn't mean that I hadn't once liked her. But once _she _entered school it was different. _She _wasn't sorted in the proper house and that's where things went haywire.

I ignored that we were related and welcomed Narcissa with open arms once she entered school. I would help her to power. Around my sixth year of schooling, I started hearing rumours about a most powerful man. A man I knew would lead me to power. Intrigued, I followed the rumours which soon led me to the name. The name that I came to love.

My cousin joined ranks with him and it was thanks to Regulus that I was able to obtain information on my future master. With the help of my cousin, I was able to seclude a meeting with _him. _He seemed interested in my ideas, but he didn't want me to join him even though I proved to him that I was willing to do anything. He didn't want any women in his army.

I had to change his mind and do something that would show him exactly what I meant.

Around the same time, my parents started pestering me about marriage. I clearly wasn't interested in the affair, but I changed my mind when I saw an opening chance to finally be able to join my master. Rodolphus was already part of _them. _If I married him, then maybe, just maybe I could finally enter his world.

The relation I had with my husband was clearly platonic. To be honest we didn't even consummate our marriage. I had just agreed to it for my own personal gain. I do believe that deep down, he knew it too but never spoke a word of it. I was very thankful for that.

I had but one goal and that was to rise to the highest point of power with only one man above me and that would be my master, my Voldemort. For that, I had the perfect plan.

At first, I asked questions to my husband about his meetings with the Dark Lord. I asked him what they did and what they planned to do. Sometimes, I would give him ideas and if he remembered them, he would tell them to his master. It was like infiltrating the Dark Lord, but in an entirely different way. I wanted to help. I wanted to wear the serpent mark on my own arm and bear it with great dignity. To show it to others and watch as they would cower in fear.

It didn't take long. In about two months, I had an invitation to dine with the Dark Lord himself. I was honoured and even flattered. When I saw him, he was even more beautiful and breathtaking that I could have possibly imagined.

He told me that he was impressed with my ideas. I told him that I had more. He told me that I could be an important asset in his rule of purity. It was music to my ears. By the end of the evening, I was officially one of his and the first woman to be part of his reign. On that night, I promised myself to go to all lengths for that one man that intrigued me so.

At the top of my world, everything was going perfectly well. My lord had returned after all of these long years. I had always known that he would return to power. My lord wasn't weak. Weakness was for the enemy, _his _enemy and my enemy as well. During those long years in Azkaban, I reflected on the situation, I made myself a stronger woman for when he would return. I taunted those who called me fool and not even the Dementors could suck out this mad motivation that I had. It would all pay off in the end.

I would be his queen and he would be my king.

But then everything started cascading down and tumbling to an abrupt end. The enemy was winning. There was nothing that we could do. I had failed my lord, my master, the only one I had ever loved.

There wasn't much that I could do to redeem myself. The only thing that I ever truly wanted I couldn't get. In the end, it would end as quickly as it had come.

The last thing that I could do for him, to prove just how deeply I was into this and how implicated I was for him; I would battle by his side one last time.

And when I was down for good, just before I departed him, he turned around and for a split second I saw a look of pure shock on his face. It was just enough for me to know that in the end, purity had entered his heart for me.

**End of Four**

**I don't know what to say ahaha. I hope you enjoyed and please review?**

**Trivia: I am the middle of the middle and en end of the end. From which book is that?**

**Op out.**


End file.
